The Last Day
by caitewarren
Summary: Its November 2nd, 1983, and this is kind of the morning and daytime in what Mary,John,Sam and Dean did. It goes into what Mary was thinking that day. Better story inside!plz R


Mary woke to find her older son jumping on her lightly.

"Sammy's awake," he announced to both of his parents.

"Thanks Dean," says Mary as John takes Dean by the hands and begins to tickle him.

"Tickle monster's got you," John yelled.

Mary could hear Dean's squeals of laughter and pleas to stop John from across the hall in Sammy's nursery.

"Good morning love," she told the small baby cradling him in her arms.

It was everything she had ever wanted. There was just something pressing in her mind that wouldn't let her enjoy it. She knew the ten year mark was up but she still feared for it. John walks in with Dean in his arms.

"We wanted to say good morning to Sam," explained John as he placed Dean down.

Mary kneeled down and Dean stood on his tip toes and kissed his brother's forehead. He placed his hand near Sam's fingers and watched in amazement as his brother wrapped his small fingers around Dean's thumb.

"Look mommy!" he squealed.

"He's trying to say that he loves you," says Mary.

"Really?" asks Dean his bright green eyes if possible looked greener and his eyes grew wide, "I love you so much Sammy. I promise I'll try my best to be the bestest big brother,"

Mary felt tears coming to her eyes over Dean's promise. She was worried Dean wouldn't know how to share his parents with Sam, she was glad to be wrong.

"Dean he knows that," says John, "now Sammy's going to be looking up to you, you have to help him can you do that Deano?"

"Yes," says Dean confidently and Sam smiled widely as if he understood at his parents and his brother.

"Mommy he's smiling again!" says Dean happily.

"I wish I could get him to smile for me like the way you do Dean," says Mary wiping the tears from her eyes, "who's ready for breakfast?"

Dean nodded his head excitedly. She placed Sam in his highchair and placed two pieces of toast in the toaster. John eat a quick bowl of cereal and kissed his son on his head.

"I've gotta get going to the garage," says John before giving his wife a quick kiss, "I'll try to be back for dinner if I can get this one client's car done quick enough,"

"Bye Daddy!" says Dean.

"See you sport," John yells.

Mary turns to her sons and sat in front of Sam's highchair and fed him his banana baby food.

"Does that taste good Mommy?" asks Dean.

"I don't think so but your brother seems to love it," says Mary.

"Can I try it?" asks Dean.

Mary placed a small spoonful for her eldest to try. His expression as the food hits his tongue is hysterical. He goes over to the garbage can and spits the food it.

"It's yucky," he tells his mother and looks at his brother, "Sammy how do you like this stuff?"

His brother smiled at him.

"Hey Dean how about me, you and Sam go to the park for the day?" asks Mary, "we can have a picnic,"

"Can we bring some candy?" asks Dean.

Mary had taken Dean trick or treating two nights before he had been the Hulk she had placed green paint on his head and cut a pair of his jeans.

"Only one piece Dean," she says as her small son tries to reach the candy bag, "heresy or m&m's?"

"M&m's please," says Dean as he takes the small bag.

Mary goes to change Sam into the small blue t-shirt that read My Grandparents love me and his overalls that had been gifts from John's parents Eric and Adriane. She smiled sadly thinking of her own parents and wishing they were alive to see her sons, to prove that a hunter wasn't always a hunter. When she returned to the kitchen she saw Dean trying to pack the picnic basket, the salami was spilt everywhere and the look on his face made her chuckle. Dean had always tried to do things for himself and rarely gave up.

"Why don't you let Mommy pack ok Deano?" says Mary.

"I tried Mommy," the boy cried looking at the mess.

She wrapped her free arm around Dean's small crying body and sang Hey Jude to the toddler his cries ceased.

"It's ok," she says before walking to place Sam in his playpen, "can you do Mommy a big favor but only big boys can do it,"

"I'm a big boy I'm four!" he says producing three fingers.

"Ok can you watch Sammy for me?" she asks.

"Yes!" yells Dean very proudly stands over his younger brother, "I'm in charge Sammy, I'll watch over you while Mommy's gone,"

Mary held back tears as she packed sandwiches for herself and Dean and another bottle for Sam. She packed her kids into the mini van, Sam had his small fingers wrapped around his brother's thumb. Maybe she could let herself enjoy this, her family.


End file.
